marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Walker (Earth-616)
; Formerly , , , , , , Commission on Superhuman Activities, , , , Bold Urban Commandos, reserve member of the Secret Warriors, (undercover) , | Relatives = Caleb Walker (father, deceased); Emily Walker (mother, deceased); Michael Walker (brother, deceased); Kate Tolifson (sister); unnamed brother-in-law; unnamed nieces and nephews; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = mobile; Raft, New York, New York; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 270 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic left arm and leg | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prison warden; Former Adventurer; U.S. government operative; soldier | Education = High school graduate | Origin = John Walker received his enhanced strength from the process developed for Power Broker. (mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = Custer's Grove, Georgia | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #323 | HistoryText = John grew up idolizing his older brother, who had been killed during the Vietnam War. He went into military service but felt he wasn't a 'hero' like his brother was. Walker underwent the Power Broker process to compete in the Universal Class Wrestling Federation. However, his agent convinced him that he should become a hero. He became the Super-Patriot, arguing that he stood for America's 'true ideals' and began to publicly discredit Captain America. Three 'Bold Urban Commandos', fellow recruits from the Federation, assisted him by staging attacks and intimidating others. Captain America later abandoned his identity due to Red Skull's manipulation of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Walker took the role as Captain America, moderating his views. The man who would later become Battlestar served as his Bucky. The other two BUCs became Left-Winger and Right-Winger. Left-Winger and Right-Winger publicly revealed Walker's name leading up to the Watchdogs killing his parents. Walker retaliated by killing most of the Watchdogs. He captured Left-Winger and Right-Winger and used his old 'torchsword' to ignite explosives they were strapped to, leaving them horribly burnt and in comas. Eventually there was a confrontation with Captain America who was then calling himself the Captain. Walker was stopped by Rogers. The two confronted the Red Skull, who had been manipulating the Commission. In light of these events, Walker was deemed unworthy of the Captain America title due to his actions. Walker's death was soon faked by a member of the Commission and he re-emerged as US Agent. He has served on the Avengers West Coast and Force Works. Working for his old Commission ties has led him into conflict with other heroes. Walker seems to have finally cut ties with them after one mission put him into conflict with War Machine and Hawkeye. He was hired by Edwin Cord to lead the Jury against the Thunderbolts. While working for STARS, he stumbled upon the Ruul's plot to turn Earth into a galactic prison. Walker joined the new Invaders squad acting as its Captain America; he in fact demanded to be called by that name. Those Invaders who knew the real Captain America refused to do so. He claimed that today's world requires a tougher symbol of America to battle terrorism. Alongside the Invaders he battled Axis Mundi. When the Human Torch (Jim Hammond) was killed, most of the team disbanded. Walker favored superhuman registration. He was assigned to Canada as an official liaison-- A number of powered villains, including the Purple Man, attempted to cross the border into Canada to escape the act. He was recruited without warning by a seemingly recovered Scarlet Witch to a new team of Mighty Avengers. The Scarlet Witch was actually Loki in disguise. Sent into battle against Norman Osborn's black-ops Thunderbolts team in Asgard, Walker's left arm and leg were severed by Thunderbolts leader Nuke/Scourge. Retired from active duty and fitted with a metal hook for a prosthetic hand (refusing better prostheses because he didn't want to become a cyborg like Nuke), Walker became the warden of the super-villain prison the Raft. Back in Action While transporting the Dark Avengers back to the prison, their transport went down and Walker and the team woke up in an alternate version of New York, divided in various territories controlled by heroes. While knocked out, June Covington who had managed to gain control over Hank Pym and had free reign in a laboratory, bonded Walker with that world's Venom Symbiote which had its higher brain functions removed. Being bonded with the symbiote restored Walker's lost limbs. Leading the Dark Avengers, Walker attempted to find out what had happened to New York and reality. They found out from Reed Richards that A.I.M. were behind the alteration of reality, creating a distorted reality pocket to test potential scenarios and salvage technology created by the denizens of the pocket. The Dark Avengers managed to open a portal into the real world, where they crushed the A.I.M. agents. With the mission completed, and the Dark Avengers free, June used her powers to influence Walker into allowing them to remain free, and to lead them on further adventures. | Powers = US Agent possesses various super human physical attributes as a result of undergoing the Power Broker's process: *'Superhuman Strength:' US Agent is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' US Agent's muscles produce much less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' US Agent's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' US Agent's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. However, he is not invulnerable and can sustain injury in many of the same ways as an ordinary human. However, he can withstand impact forces and trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with mild discomfort. | Abilities = US Agent is a superb military combatant. As he has also received training from the Taskmaster in combat, gymnastics, and acrobatics. | Strength = Class 10 superstrength, John can press lift 10 tons. | Equipment = Bulletproof costume, formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Custom-built motorcycle and van similar to Captain America (Steve Rogers); formerly Avenger's Quinjet. Air Ship named Black Mariah. | Weapons = Vibranium Star Shield, Convincer, conventional firearms. Formerly Eagle Shield, round Vibranium shield, Photon Shield, "Torchsword", Captain America's Shield | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = US Agent is a hidden character accessible in some of the Vs. Series of Capcom's Marvel Licensed Fighting Games. There, he is basically a pallet swap of Captain America. In Marvel Ultimate Alliance, U.S. Agent is the third "Skin" for Captain America. Whether this is the U.S. Agent isn't revealed. Although other skins are other characters such as War Machine (Iron Man) and Beta ray Bill (Thor). Though Force Works frequently appeared in the Iron Man Animated Series, the US Agent was not in it, being replaced by Hawkeye. | Notes = * Walker carries around a picture of his parents, usually taped to the inside of his shield. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Power Broker Category:Invaders members Category:Shield Fighting Category:Humans